The Legendary Heroes of Maple Story
by The Penguin of the Shadows
Summary: This is an epic that is not-so epic as our hero, Kevin, becomes super awesome with some friends as he battles evil!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm writing a new story! "PL0X0RZ R3V31WZ!" (I'm bad at 1337speak.) Also, this is my first time, writing battle. I'll try to keep it realistic.

Kevin smiled as he felt the energy rush. "Finally… level 10!" he shouted in triumph. As he sprinted to Southperry, he met two mushrooms, ready to attack innocent bystanders. The two saw him. The first was easily killed by a snail shell to the cap. "Ugh, no cap…"he said, for it was all bruised and was therefore useless. He was reaching for another snail shell, however, when the next mushroom charged. Pivoting off his right foot, he spun to the side. Whipping out a snail shell, he chucked it at the snail as hard as he could. He turned around smiling faintly as he left for Southperry.

…Only to get his back smashed and knocked over as the mushroom barreled into him. His shell had missed. Lightly swearing, he grabbed the mushroom with his bare hands and put his hands right under its cap. He assumed that would be a vital point and tried to strangle what he only assumed to be the mushroom's "throat". Only to have it implode in his hands. Blinking in shock from what had just happened, Kevin turned around, only to see another beginner hurrying toward him.

"Dude, what was that? You just, like made it explode!" said the beginner excitedly. "I don't know." mumbled Kevin, slightly embarrassed at the attention. "Well anyways, my name's Brian. Nice to meet you!" the beginner stuck out his hand, smiling. Kevin shook his hand and introduced himself as well. "I'm Kevin, from Amherst, and I'm going to be a warrior." Brian laughed and said, "Well, that's obvious. You crushed that 'shroom back there!"

"What're you going to be?" asked Kevin. "Bowman. My parents were, so I sort of need to carry their legacy." replied Brian. "What level? I'm 10, and heading to Southperry to get to Victoria." Kevin declared loudly. "I'm 9, but a few more 'shrooms and I'll be ten." said Brian. "I'll help you get there, and then we'll go." The two people trained back there for a while. Kevin took out his starblade and hacked at the mushrooms while Brian machine-gunned shells at them. After about twenty minutes, Brian leveled up and cheered. "Alright! Let's go!"

The two friends walked down the road and got to the ship, which was ready to go to Victoria. They sat on the ship for a while, discussing what they would do. "Alright, once we get our blessings, do you want to meet at the crossroads?" asked Kevin. Brian agreed. As they got off the ship, a muscled man, clad in a Viking helmet, small vest, and shorts walked up to them. "Hey! Call me Olaf! I'll help you decide your job!" Kevin said, "Sorry, but we know what we want to be already." As they walked away, Brian chuckled and said to Kevin, "Man, he sure looks like a homo on steroids." Kevin laughed. "Very true!" he said through sniggers. Brian and Kevin parted ways at the crossroads, saying they would meet in about an hour after getting their blessing.

Kevin walked into the warrior sanctuary, panting from the intense heat of Perion. Dances with Balrog raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. "Little one, I assume you have come for your advancement blessing?" Unsure how to show his respect, Kevin bowed and shyly nodded yes. The warrior chief's laughter echoed through the halls of the sanctuary. "You don't need to be so shy! Well, here's your blessing." Dances sat up and said something unintelligible. An arcane glyph emerged, shining brightly. It enveloped Kevin with an exhilarating rush of energy. Kevin suddenly felt stronger tenfold. However, that wasn't the end of it. The light particles left over from the spell usually dissipated, but they remained. Coalescing around Kevin, they formed a huge spear and set of armor around him. When the light faded, he was clad in a Reverse Taragon and Alchupiz. Dances drew in his breath sharply. "How are you standing straight like that?" he asked nervously. "What was!-Umm, I'm not… the armor is too big for me." Dances took the armor off him and put it away. "What about the spear?" questioned Dances. "Oh, I think it's alright." _"I see, even for the 'One', he still has remarkable strength for his level." _ Kevin walked out, slightly confused, slightly awed.

Likewise, Brian walked into Athena Pierce's treehouse. "Hey~! I'm Brian." Brian declared cheerfully as he strolled in. _"What the heck?"_ Athena thought as he walked up to him. "You're here for the blessing, right?" Brian nodded. "Yup!" "Very well." Athena spoke the incantation and an arcane glyph surrounded Brian. The blue light collected at his hand and became painfully bright, brighter than it should have been. Athena shielded her eyes, much as one does when they see lightning. When the light faded, Brian's hand somehow ended up holding a Dragon Shine Bow and his body ended up being clothed in a Timeless Evernew.

Athena's eyed widened in surprise and said, "What… just happened?" Brian shrugged and said, "I have no idea, but this gear looks AWESOME!" Athena mentally facepalmed and thought, _"All the heroes the dragon shiner bow and the evernew could go to, and it goes to this retarded, idiotic kid?"_

A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me in the reviews. (But please no flames, ConCrits only or when I reply I will flame you back ;P) Anyway, as a sidenote, the gear is level 120 equips from the game and they are actually a plot device. Until then, you'll have to wait till I update for the things. Also, who should I introduce next? I'm thinking of a mage or thief, but what do you think? I'm thinking of a thief as a mentor figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Neew chapt0rz! :D**

Flaming Like Charizard (1) : Yep, I can't hand le the more intense side.

WildOrion (1): Thanks for writing such a long review!

I sometimes do that to keep people from getting the idea I'm trying to buy space with a new paragraph, but sure! If that's what you want, you got it.

Thanks! I actually base them off my training in Bera (Hero, Bowmaster, and Bishop)

I'm dumb, but I'm not **THAT** dumb… you'll have to see ;)

See #3.

Validus Draco (1): I'm planning on implementing that.

**Chapter 2**

Brian was getting impatient. He sat there, twiddling with his new bow. Athena had given him a beginner's bow, saying he couldn't handle the Shine Bow. Reluctantly, he had admitted it. Despite its ornate design, it was impossibly heavy.

"_Brian, you may want to consider using a beginner's bow." Athena warned, "It's not wise for someone of your level to use such a powerful weapon."_

"_Nah, I can handle it fine!" Brian replied impatiently. To prove his point, Brian 'twanged' the bow… Only to have some powerful force explode in his hand._

_Athena, after quickly recovering from shock, sarcastically quipped, "Indeed…" _

_Brian scowled, took the bow and walked out. "Next time we meet, I'll be way stronger!"_

_Athena sighed as he stepped out. "Indeed, the Heroes usually improve at a legendary rate."_

Brian was interrupted in his musings by a certain Kevin, who was gently slapping him.

"Oh Bri-i-a-a-nnn… wake u-u-up…"

Said person jolted up, startled. Kevin snickered.

"Oh, shut up. At least I have an awesome bow!" Brian said, brandishing his new bow.

"Oh, really, now?" Kevin retorted, whipping out a giant spear.

Both of them examined each others' weapons. Brian tried holding Kevin's spear and promptly dropped it on his foot. Whining, he struggled to get it off. With a smirk, Kevin helped him and together they did.

Kevin help Brian's bow. 'Dry firing' it, he snapped the bowstring. Seeing a fine line of red on his hand, he quickly whipped out a potion and drank it. Ignoring the slightly bitter taste, he felt the warmth rush through him and his hand began to itch. Looking down, he saw that the cut was gone.

The two friends discussed on where to go next. They decided to go to Ellinia, for it had 'lots of monsters' on the tree bridges. As they arrived at the bridges, Kevin and Brian saw the chaos. Bubbling after bubbling was trapped on the bridges.

"Ready?" asked Brian.

"When you are."

The two jumped down, and chaos erupted. Kevin help his ground and swung his beginner sword, deciding that the Alchupiz was too heavy to use efficiently. Two bubblings rushed him, one from his left and one from his front. Intuition took over as he dodged backward, chopping down. Misjudging his timing, he chopped too early and the bubbling smashed into the flat side of the sword, making Keivn lose his grip. Slightly stunned, the bubbling wobbled around as the other flew over it. Kevin cursed and resorted to the easiest way to kill it. Jumping back, he reverse roundhouse kicked right through it. One down-seven to go. Three more now tried to slam into him from his right diagonal. He dealt with the first two, using a well-place elbow. His metal armor was just as efficient as a mace if he utilized it correctly. The third, however, knocked him down. Cursing, he pulled it off him. While still on the ground, he looked up, seeing the dazed bubbling begin to charge him. The other bubbling, meanwhile, began to wriggle in his hands. So faced with a problem, what did Kevin do? He threw the bubbling in his hands into the one charging him. Both were piles of blue slime afterward. Staggering up, he grabbed his sword again. Four more were left. They now surrounded him with evil gleams in their eyes. Kevin quickly ran through two of them with two stabs that would have made a first job thief jealous. As he turned, he tried to slash the one behind him, but ended up accidentally hilt-slamming it. The bubbling fell down into one of the lower tiers, where Brian was. Kevin whirled around, using a lower-left to upper-right slash. Chopping right through it, he found two meso coins. As he surveyed the carnage he had caused, he saw a number of assorted items. Picking them all up, he got 42 mesos, 12 blue potions, 5 red potions, a spear, and a shield. Kevin smiled as he got to a safe zone and rested.

Brian's training, however, was quite simple. It mainly involved rapidly firing an arrow blow over and over again at the mob. Brian grinned as he took his spoils. However, he was slammed in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Brian winced, as he knew archers had low endurance. A bubbling smashed and pummeled Brian's back over and over again. His armor was beginning to rip. Not that it was very protective, anyway. Brian thrashed around desperately as the bubbling continued to smash his back. Brian groaned in pain. Then, a thought occurred to him. If he was a great hero, he was NOT going to die this way. A burst of anger and indignation found its way to Brian's usually happy attitude. **"Hurricane!"** a voice roared as the Shine Bow was unleashed.

**A/N: Heh Heh, Cliffie… That was my first ****extended**** battle writing. And for you people wondering about the noobs becoming OP, they aren't trust me. Tell me what you think in the reviews! ^.^ Later.**


End file.
